


30 days writing challenge

by shadowhuntersalecbane



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bandages, Chairmen meow, Fluff, Happy Malec, Hospital, Hurt Alec, Lot's of crying, M/M, Magnus being adorable, Magnus lost Alec, Malec, Malec AU, Pet Names, also angst, drunk!magnus, magnus losing his shit, mudane!malec, sick!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersalecbane/pseuds/shadowhuntersalecbane
Summary: 30 days of Malec.





	1. day 1; lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters! All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Also nobody has beta read this and there is 99.9% change that there are going to be grammar mistakes. You've been warned.
> 
> I am not sure why I am doing this? I thought it would be fun..
> 
> Prompt: Getting lost somewhere.

It wouldn’t be that hard to find his shadowhunter, wouldn’t it? Alexander is tall and you could spot him easily. Usually Magnus found him quite fast in big crowds. But he may or may not have had some drinks..

Oh who was he kidding? He was hammered.

And currently trying to walk, with an emphasis on trying, through a crowd full of people, who were just as hammered as he was. 

On that moment he kind of got why Alec despised a club so much. So many sweaty bodies pressed against you and hard music blaring in your ear… nah Magnus loved it. This was his scene. But now he had lost Alec.

He pouted while he shoved a girl, who threw herself on him, away. To his credit, he made it save to the bar. Maybe Alec was somewhere around here? Magnus climbed on the barstool and tried to hold his balance. 

Why did Alec actually leave in the first place? Magnus frowned. He wasn’t sure. It had to do something with a blonde bitch.. blonde bitc- Camille! Yes yes! Camille was here. Yeah.. she was... Magnus shuddered when he remembered that part. She was practically dry humping against him. 

He was quite drunk and he didn’t knew what exactly was going on. One moment he was just dancing, then somebody was rubbing against him and within three seconds he had a hurt Alec in front of him who yelled to him that he was going away.

And now Magnus was all alone completely wasted at the bar. Was Alec really that cruel? He sniffed. His boyfriend had left him behind. If he still wants to be his boyfriend.. oh no! Alec was going to break up with him!

Magnus let out a loud sob that drew the bartender's attention. ‘What happened?’ The man exclaimed over the pounding music. Magnus looked at him through teary eyes. He didn’t recognise him. 

‘My boyfriend broke up with me!’ He cried out. The bartender’s face turned into pity. ‘On the house,’ he said and shoved a shot towards Magnus. Apparently, the man couldn’t tell that Magnus already had a few of those. 

Magnus looked confused at the shot and shoved it back towards the man. Alec broke up with him. He didn’t need a shot, he needed Alec. ‘No shot!’ He slurred. Did Alec really leave him behind?

‘I w-want my boyfriend!’ He cried out. The bartender sighed and proceeded to drink the shot himself. Magnus would’ve laughed if Alec hadn’t broke up with him. ‘You need to get over him.’ The bartender leaned on his elbows over the bar. 

Magnus pouted. ‘I love him,’ he slurred, ‘I don’t want to get over him!’ The bartender nodded. ‘But he doesn’t love you.’ Magnus noticed while he was talking that he had fangs. Oh… a vampire. 

‘Maybe I should bring you home.’ And the vampire’s look turned mischief. Magnus’s eyes widened and shook his head. ‘N-No thank you!’ He said. Oh got this vampire was going to take him and rape him and kill him and rape him and kill hi- wasn’t he a warlock? Oh yeah.. he could just kill that little pale ass.

Still, Magnus leaned back and lost his balance and fell back. He would’ve hit the ground if it wasn’t for two strong arms he would recognize everywhere. His shadowhunter! He came back! 

‘A shadowhunter.’ He heard the vampire hiss before taking off. ‘Alexander!’ Magnus exclaimed happily. Alec tilted him into his arms and lowered him on the ground, but Magnus wouldn’t let go and kept his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck.

‘What are you doing!?’ Alec exclaimed with a worried and angry undertone. Magnus now remembered.. Alec had broken up with him. He stepped back until his back hit the bar. ‘Go away!’ He yelled and crossed his arms.

‘What?’ Alec looked genuinely confused. ‘You broke up with me?’ The statement didn’t come quite out as a statement. Alec frowned and shook his head. ‘No, I was grabbing our coats. We’re going home.’ 

Oh.. oh so Alec hadn’t broke up with him! That was great news! Fantastic even! They just stared at each other for a while before Alec just picked Magnus up. He let out a high pitched scream and people around them looked. Alec just shook his head while Magnus hooked his arms around Alec’s neck.

‘You’re hammered,’ Alec said when they were out of the club. ‘I am not!’ Magnus protested while Alec lowered him. Alec laughed and shook his head. ‘Just come home with me Mags.’ Magnus practically lit up at the nickname.

‘I’ll make a portal!’ He slurred. Alec shook his head and grabbed Magnus’s wrists when he made his usual motions for a portal. ‘No.. nope we’re taking a cab!’ Magnus pouted. He pulled Magnus towards the street and hailed a cab. 

If Magnus fell asleep on Alec’s shoulder and threw up later the evening at their apartment, he was going to deny it.


	2. day 2; pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus desperately wants a pet name for Alec, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day and I'm already late...
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot (though that is based on a prompt with pet names) Also, nobody bete read this so sorry for all the grammer mistakes and the bad plot!

‘Sugar?’ He lowered himself next to his boyfriend on the couch. Said boyfriend shook his head. ‘No.’ 

‘Other half?’ He tried again and pulled his legs on the other’s lap. ‘Nope’ He said while he laid his book away.

‘Steve?’ The glittery man asked. ‘Steve?’ His boyfriend said quite confused. ‘Adam and stev-’ ‘no.’ 

‘Cutie pi-’ ‘I am not a food Magnus.’ Magnus rolled his eyes and sprawled himself out on the couch. 

‘Sweetheart?’ Alec already wanted to say no, but that wasn’t that bad.. it was actually quite sweet. A faint smile danced on Alec’s lips. ‘I like that one.’ Magnus tilted his head a bit so he could look at Alec, who already looked at him. Magnus narrowed his eyes and shook his head before a let his head fall back on the couch.

‘Perfect match?’ Alec snorted. ‘Too cheesy.’ 

‘Yang?’ Alec raised one eyebrow. ‘As in: Yin and yang?’ Magnus smirked towards the ceiling and nodded. ‘Absolutely not.’ 

‘Baby boo?’ Alec just stared at Magnus, who refused to look back. He let out a sigh, which was enough of an answer.

‘Dadd-’ ‘Magnus, please, behave!’ An adorable blush spread itself over Alec’s face. ‘Oh Alexander, I was going to say; daddy of my future kids. Get your head out of the gutter.’ Alec’s blush just turned a deeper shade of red. Magnus laughed and only stopped because Alec pinched his toe.

‘Captain Charming?’ Alec blinked. ‘Did you just.. no, Magnus, no. You’ll never call me Captain Charming.’ Magnus pouted and looked at Alec with his biggest puppy eyes. Alec just shook his head. ‘You’re hard to please you know.’ Alec chose to just not comment on that.

‘Cowb-’ ‘Magnus.’

‘Little dove?’ Alec choked on his salvia and Magnus sat immediately straight up. Then he realised that Alec was just choking because he was laughing way too hard. ‘Oh I hope you die!’ Magnus said with a loud, dramatic sigh and fell back on the couch. ‘You know that’s a lie, muffin.’ Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

‘Cute butt?’ Alec blushed red, again, and shook his head. 

‘Magnus, why are you so determined to find me a new pet name?’ Magnus shrugged, but Alec didn’t believe it. There was a reason behind all this, but Alec didn’t want to pry further. Though he couldn’t help but do it a little bit. ‘I liked darling and dear, what’s wrong with those?’ Magnus just shook his head.

‘How ‘bout sexy dork?’ Alec chuckled, but the air around them had changed. There was this bit of tension now. Alec knew it had to do something with his question. 

‘Aphrodite?’ And Magnus wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Alec this red. ‘Magnus!’ He smirked. The tension slowly ebbed away, but there was still something left. ‘Sex god?’ Alec actually gasp. Magnus sat up and placed himself on Alec’s lap, his legs against his thighs. He leaned over towards his ear and whispered in a low, seductive, husky voice.

‘Papi.’ And he took Alec’s earlobe in his mouth and nibbled at it. Alec let out a low filthy moan. ‘M-Magnus!’ He gasp en pushed Magnus a bit away, who pouted adorably. 

This wasn’t right. Magnus was obviously trying to distract Alec. ‘Mags, why won’t you just call me dear or darling or love?’ Magnus avoided his gaze and started playing with Alec’s fingers. ‘It’s nothing.’ He sounded nerv-

Magnus was nervous… oh by the angel. Silence fell between them.

‘It’s just… I’ve always called my.. my lovers dear, or darling, or love. And all of them.. left,’ Magnus finally looked up at him, ‘I don’t want you to leave.’ And Alec’s heart shattered. Magnus looked so vulnerable and hurt.. Alec didn’t want him to leave. There were no words to promise that he would stay, I love you wasn’t good enough. So he just kissed Magnus. 

It was soft and tender and it told absolutely everything about how Alec felt for Magnus. ‘I love you,’ he whispered against Magnus’s lips. He felt him smile against his lips. ‘I love you too.’ They made out for a while before they maneuvered themselves back on their old position on the couch.

‘So, how about pup?’ Alec scrunched up his nose. ‘I am not an animal.’ Magnus opened his mouth but Alec got the innuendo first. ‘Nope, next.’ Magnus chuckled and watched how his boyfriend got red cheeks, again. ‘Panda?’ ‘Did you even listen to me?’ Magnus just looked innocent at him what made Alec roll his eyes. Unbelievable.

‘Dumpling?’ Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘Is this a sign that you’re hungry?’ Magnus laughed but shook his head. ‘Brown eyes?’ Alec just plainly shook his head. Before Magnus could say anything panic took Alec over. ‘Wait, what time is it?’ Magnus frowned.

‘four o’clock, why?’ Alec began cursing underneath his breath while he threw Magnus’s legs off of him. While he sprinted towards the bedroom he threw his shirt off. ‘Alexander?’ Magnus stood up and cautious made his way towards their bedroom. Their.. it still felt amazing.

Alec came back out dressed in a white blous- white? Alec exclaimed something with his toothbrush in his mouth while he tried to tie his shoes. Something with late, meeting and penhallow. Magnus chuckled and walked towards the coat rack. His boyfriend was an absolute mess.

Alec had actually brushed his hair when he came out of the bedroom. Though, he looked like a mess. Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers so the toothpaste at the right corner of his lips was gone and the buttons of his blouse were buttoned up right. Alec smiled sheepishly while he accepted his coat from Magnus.

Before Alec could even ask Magnus had made a portal. ‘By the angel, I love you.’ And Alec quickly pecked him on the lips. ‘Have fun at your meeting, Angel.’ And he saw how Alec’s face deliciously turned red and just laughed while he stepped into the portal.

Magnus smiled.

Angel it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and just the worst thing I've ever written.


	3. day 3; breath in, breath out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had an absolute shit day and Alec still isn't home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a loooonnnng 30 days.
> 
> disclaimer; don't own any characters!!! and grammar mistakes so you've been warned.

In.. one, two, three  
Hold it.. one, two, three, four  
Out.. one, two, three, four

And repeat.

Alec was okay, he repeated to himself in quiet mumbled. He needed to convince himself that Alec was okay. He was late but hey he was late all the time..

But not this late...

Anxiously he checked his phone every second. 3 am. Alec had to be home a few hours ago. He should’ve been home a few hours ago. Why isn’t he home yet?

The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was a light weight bumping his thigh. He looked up out of his hands to see his small cat desperate for attention.

‘Not now Chairman,’ Magnus sobbed. The chairmen blinked at him before he decided that Magnus wasn’t worth his attention and strolled away. Magnus couldn’t hold back another sob.

Alec is okay. He was just late and filling in some forms. He wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t de- and stop the thoughts there. He wasn’t going to think about Alec not coming home at all. Shivers ran down his spine in an unpleasant way. 

This was probably the worst day he had in decades. The morning had started off with Alec leaving the bed on an ungodly hour and on top of that he had two whiny clients. When he had finally done his business with those mundanes it was way past lunch time, but still, he had to eat something. Besides, he needed to rest because summoning two demons at the same time is exhausting. 

He didn’t even finish his lunch before another client called. So naturally, he went there. He saw some demons on the way he had to report to the institute. So he called his boyfriend, not in the mood to talk to Maryse who might pick up, or even worse: Robert. He also really needed to call his boyfriend, the one who never failed to cheer him up.

But no, luck wasn’t on his side, Isabelle picked up. Now, Magnus absolutely adored Izzy, but man, can that girl ever shut up? Apparently Alec was training and Izzy was so thoughtful to pick up. And without a warning she was rambling about Clace? She had given Jace and Clary a ship name, like she called it. He tried to mention some rogue demons, but you couldn’t get a word between her.

So he hung up. He was probably going to apologize later, just not now. His mood even darkened when the rogue demons had the fun idea to attack him. Of course being the high warlock of Brooklyn made him the most powerful warlock in the neighbourhood, so he could defeat the rogue demons. It did cost him his expensive leather jacket and all of his energy.  
He made his way back to his apartment and called the client, a vampire in need of some magic, to cancel. The vampire was absolutely not amused. And like Magnus had mentioned, luck wasn’t on his side that day. Water poured down from the sky. 

He came exhausted and drenched to the bone back at the apartment. He threw the door behind him. He did not step on chairmen when he made his way towards the bathroom. He turned the bath on and stripped himself down. He looked at himself in the mirror and reminded himself that he really looked like a drenched cat.

He send a quick text to Alec asking him to just come home. He needed his boyfriend now. He needed those strong shadowhunter arms around him, keeping him warm and save. He slid into the bath and relaxed in the water. He sighed and within a second he had fallen asleep.

His dear Alexander had woke him up with a worried look on his face. And Magnus had just started crying when he saw Alec crouching down besides the bathtub. To say Alec was confused was an understatement. But he did not hug Magnus. He stood up and stripped himself from his clothes and stepped into the, now cold, water with a hiss. Magnus snapped his fingers in sync with a sob to warm it back up.

Alec had positioned himself so Magnus’s back laid against his chest and had just let Magnus cry. And after delicious take out Alec had left a bit more cheerful Magnus behind to take care of some demons.

And now he still wasn’t home. Magnus buried his head into a cushion. His boyfriends cuddles had lightened up his day a bit, but this just had worsen it. A click of the door made him look up out of the cushion. He wiped his tears away. Alexander? And then he heard a muffled moan? Was he in pain? Oh god he had pain!

Magnus had never been that fast in his entire life. ‘Alexander?’ And it was indeed his shadowhunter. Alec sat on the floor with his back against the door and his hand clutching his side. ‘Oh boy,’ Magnus whispered before he rushed over to Alec’s side. 

‘You a-are supposed t-to sleep,’ Alec moaned. He cautiously picked Alec up from the floor and ignored Alec’s hissing for a second. He moved him fastly towards the couch and laid him down. Magnus noticed a few red stains on his shirt at his right side and his left thigh.

‘W-Were you crying?’ Alec then asked, startling Magnus. Magnus nodded. This was his boyfriend, he had seen him in a much worse state. Magnus helped Alec pull off his shirt and pants so that he was left in his boxers. 

There were huge cuts in his side and thigh. ‘Oh Angel,’ Magnus whispered as if he was in pain. Which he kinda was. He started to heal Alec and soon all of the venom was disappeared. He patched him up with some bandages before Magnus started to ask questions.

‘What happened?’ Alec just eyed him curiously. ‘Why were you crying?’

‘I asked first.’ Alec just shrugged, and hissed because damn that hurt. ‘Late night at the institute and then we had a mission and I got hit. I didn’t know first so I went back to the institute to fill in some paperworks when I noticed that I ha-’ 

‘Two huge gaps on your body?’

‘Yes. I came here because I knew iraze wouldn’t wo-’ 

‘Tell me right now that you used at least one.’ 

‘I used at least one?’ Magnus groaned loudly and shook his head. ‘What’s going on with you today, Mags? First, I have to wake you up in bath and then you start crying and now I need to find you crying here, too.’

‘Technically, I found you.’ 

‘Magnus,’ Alec warned.

‘Okay I was worried okay. It was an absolute shit day and.. and everything could’ve happened.. and now you’ve got.. you’ve got..’ he broke down in sobs, ‘hurt,’ he choked out. Lilith, he was a mess today. 

‘Hey sssht.’ Alec pulled him into a hug. ‘I-I’ve never be-en this worried.’ Alec almost cried himself. He didn’t though. Magnus needed him so he would be there for him. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t say I love you. Magnus knew Alec loved him. He didn’t make any promises.

He just held his boyfriend. 

And that was fine, for now.


	4. day 4; hospital visits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had never introduced one of his boyfriends to Max.. but then came Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry! Please don't yell at me. I am late, I knowwww
> 
> Disclaimer; unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters. If I did, you would know. Also grammar mistakes. Nothing new.

‘Hey babe,’ Alec greeted his boyfriend with a quick kiss on the cheek. A lovely smile magicked itself on Magnus’s face. ‘Hello to you too, darling.’ Alec blushed softly, still not used to “darling” and sat down on the opposite side of his boyfriend.

‘Why’d you come?’ Magnus knew for sure that Alec knew he had a meeting in a few. Of course, he didn’t mind his boyfriends presence and spontaneous visits at his office. Alec just really really distracted him.

‘Can’t a man just visit his boyfriend at the office?’ Alec teased. Magnus narrowed his eyes and stared at Alec for a few seconds. ‘I guess so…’ he trailed off, ‘though, why’d you come?’ Alec just shrugged.

‘I want you to meet my family.’ And Magnus frowned in confusion. He already met them, right? Lovely Isabelle, cocky Jonathan, classy Maryse and homophobic Robert. He’d met them all.. except... ‘I want you to meet Max.’ 

Max.. yes. Magnus had quickly learned in their relationship that Alec is the protective brother, sometimes overprotective. That’s maybe why’d he never introduced Magnus to Max. And of course, that did kind of hurt, but he understood. Max was threateningly sick. Lung cancer. He wouldn’t be on this planet longer than a few more years and Alec didn’t want to introduce his boyfriend because what if Max absolutely loved his boyfriend and then he died? Alec wouldn’t dare to break up with said boyfriend.

But then came Magnus.

And now Alec wants Max to meet Magnus. 

Magnus knew that Alec was in this for the long run, and so was he. They had talked about it, a lot, but hearing it like this had never failed to warm his heart. ‘I love you,’ he blurted out, shocked that he just said that. They maybe knew that they were there for the long run, but I love you had never come up. 

Alec just stared at Magnus for a while. His face blank from emotions. ‘You don’t need to feel pressured to say that just be-’ ‘Alexander, I love you.’ And that’s when Alec got a shy smile on his face. ‘I love you, too,’ he then whispered, but it felt like a yell.

‘And I would love to meet Max,’ Magnus said while he stepped away from his desk. Alec motioned to stand up but Magnus shook his head. With his hand on his chest he playfully pushed him back. He threw a leg over Alec’s lap and straddled his lap.

He slowly leaned forward and kept looking into those warm, brown, innocent eyes. ‘I love you,’ he whispered against his boyfriends lips, ‘so so much.’ And the kiss they shared would go down in history as one of their best kisses. 

Magnus’s hands held on his boyfriends neck as if his life was hanging on it. Alec’s hands were nowhere and everywhere at the same time. He felt them at his ass, at his waist, back, waist and cheeks. 

A knock on the door was what made them move back. ‘Yes?’ Magnus exclaimed with his lips just inches away from Alec’s, his breath ghosting over his lips. The door opened and his red haired asistent walked in. She was busy with looking into her agenda, nevermind, probably his, totally oblivious to the scene in front of her. Alec was red as a freaking tomato, but Magnus refused to move away from his lap.

‘You have to go to the me-’ the word died on her lips as her eyes widened at the scene. ‘Oh,’ was all she said. She stared at couple, and the couple stared back. Magnus caught his throat with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Alec scoffed. Of course Magnus found this amusing. He had absolutely no shame.

‘If I must,’ Magnus sighed before he slid of Alec’s lap, leaving him flustered behind. Magnus snatched his keys from the bureau and patiently waited for Alec to get his dignity back. Alec glared before he straightened himself up. He stood up and hurried over to Magnus to give him a quick goodbye kiss. 

‘I’ll text you?’ Magnus nodded with a soft smile. Alec walked out of the office, refusing to meet little red’s eyes. ‘Clarissa?’ The assistent looked up with red cheeks. ‘Yes, mr. Bane?’ To her credit, her voice came out rather steady. ‘You didn’t saw anything.’ he winked at her as if he tossed her the keys to his office and walked towards the conference room where the meeting would be held. 

\----

‘Alec, are you really really sure?’ Magnus had been awfully quiet the whole drive towards the hospital and he finally spoke a whole sentence now that they were in front of Max’s room. ‘Magnus, I love you. And I am not planning on breaking up with you any time soon.’ Magnus stared at his boyfriend in totally awe. ‘Besides,’ Alec got a shy smile on his face, ‘I want Max to know who you are at our wedding.’ Magnus’s eyes widened and he wanted to reply, but Alec threw the door open.

‘Alec!’ Magnus saw Alec visibly relaxing when he walked over to the bald boy on the bed. Magnus stepped into the room quietly and closed the door behind him. ‘Max, how are you doing?’ Alec gave him a quick hug before looking his little brother in the eye.

Max shrugged. ‘I am fine, I guess,’ his eyes moved towards Magnus and looked him up and down, ‘who are you?’ Alec scoffed. ‘Manners, Max.’ Magnus just snickered. ‘Magnus, Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.’ Magnus stepped towards the bed in one long step and held out his hand.

Fortunately, Max didn’t leave him hanging and he shook the ring cladded hand with faint hesitation. ‘Max, Max Lightwood, pleasure to meet you too.’ Magnus smiled and nodded while he linked his hands behind his back. 

‘Magnus is my boyfriend.’ Alec blurted out, kinda surprising everyone. Max looked Magnus up and down. ‘Are you sure?’ He asked, but not towards Alec, but towards Magnus. ‘My brother is kind of a mes-’ Alec just slapped his brother playfully on the back of his head.

‘Oh he is indeed a mess!’ Magnus groaned, ‘for Alec cleaning means just throwing everything you can find out of sight.’ Max laughed. ‘but yes, I am sure I am his boyfriend, and I wouldn’t want it either way.’ 

‘I like this one, Alec.’ Alec smiled. This was the whole reason Alec never had any of his boyfriends let Max meet. Scared that Max would like them too much. But Alec didn’t look terrified when he looked at Magnus.

‘I like this one, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was... interesting? I don't know.. I'm not proud of it.


End file.
